


Pokemon Gijinkas x Reader (Taking requests!)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Gijinka is a human version if you were wondering, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: I can do any pokemon, any gender, any region, anything! All you have to do is comment what you want me to do!





	

Like I said in the summary, requests are open!

Make sure to tell me what you want guys! You can even give me a small plot to work off of!

(Right now, I know I am doing darkrai, Yveltal, and Absol!)

Well, See ya soon!


End file.
